Dr. Gene Splicer
Dr. Gene Splicer is a character from Tiny Toon Adventures. He is a villainous mad scientist who is slightly overweight, has black hair, wears a white lab coat, a blue shirt, a pink necktie, brown pants and brown shoes. He is voiced by Jeff Altman. Appearances Splicer first appears briefly in the Season 1 premiere, "The Looney Beginning" as one of the villains who escapes from the villains' box. Splicer would later go on to be the main antagonist of the Season 1 episode, "Hare-Raising Night". Once a certified bioengineer, he is now classified as a certified loony. He was kicked out of the Acme Hospital for his animal mutation experiments, but now spends his time at his secret hideout, continuing his animal mutations. Bugs Bunny sends Buster Bunny to stop him and rescue the animals, but in order to get his friends to come along, Buster tricks them by telling them they're going to the Emmy awards. Splicer captures Plucky (who throughout the episode remains oblivious) and attempts unsuccessfully to dissect him. Meanwhile, Melvin the Monster, one of his failed creations, chases Buster and Hamton and gains a crush on Babs. Splicer finds Melvin and recaptures him. After Buster and his friends rescue the animals, Babs suggests staying behind to rescue Melvin, much to the others' disapproval. Splicer captures Buster and his friends and attempts to dip them in his gene pool to combine them into one species, with Melvin brainwashed. As he leaves to get his camera, Babs uses Melvin's crush on her to get through to Melvin and rescue her and her friends. Splicer returns and tries to get Melvin back under his control, as Babs Bunny urges Melvin to resist him and help them. Torn between his new friend and his creator, Melvin turns against Splicer and knocks him into the gene pool, turning him into a rooster. Splicer makes a cameo appearance in the movie theater in the direct-to-video movie, How I Spent My Vacation, cheering during the scenes when Fowlmouth and Johnny Pew are kicked out of the theater. Splicer makes a cameo appearance in the Season 3 episode, "The Return of Batduck" as one of the villains who is about to attack Michael Keaton as Batman when he asks the villains to give him their best shot. The director cuts the scene and sends Plucky as the stunt Batman to get beaten up by him and the other villains. Appearances in Video Games *''Buster's Hidden Treasure'' for Sega Genesis/Mega Drive: Splicer appears as the main antagonist of the game (aside from Montana Max himself). In the game, he captures and brainwashes several of Buster's friends, who serve as the bosses of the game. To disable the mind control, Buster must jump on Splicer's head several times, as the helmets are spiky and cannot be stepped on. *''Tiny Toon Adventures'' for NES: Splicer appears as the boss of the first level. *''Buster Busts Loose'' for SNES: Splicer appears as the boss of the haunted mansion level, reprising his role in "Hare-Raising Night" by brainwashing Melvin the Monster. Notes *Although Dr. Gene Splicer is not specifically based on a pre-existing Looney Tunes character, some fans believe he is similar to Dr. Lorre from the Bugs Bunny cartoon, "Hair-Raising Hare". A similar thing can be said about Melvin the Monster and Gossamer. Category:Tiny Toons Characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Tiny Toon Adventures Category:Scientists